Aurora
Summary Aurora is a 15 year old girl that tends to use bad words quite alot (I mean, this is for kids sooo she can't go too far.) whether she is happy or angry. But she does it alot more often when she is angry. Whenever something happens to her, she makes up a excuse and blames it on somebody else. Like one time she was training against somebody inside her conservatory, she accidently demolished it, blamed it all on him and then got him into trouble. She does this because she is a rebel so it helps her get away with many things. Although she does it more often to people she doesn't know that well. Like, she is very likely to do it to strangers, but she wouldn't do it to her friends unless she really needed too. She always get excited when she visits a new place and she doesn't like to go alone. She likes to explore with her team! When she is going to a new location, she thinks alot about what the place is going to be like to the point where she sometimes over thinks it. Due to her rebel like personality, she tends to lie about alot of things and she is so good at it that alot of the time she can actually make them believe it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C via Statistics Amplification Name: Aurora. Full name is unknown. Gender: Female Origin: '''Faintree '''Age: '''15 Luna years old (1 Luna year = 1,200 Earth days.) '''Classification: Black and White Border Collie Anthropomorphic Human Breed Powers and Abilities: Master Swordswoman, Statistics Amplification (Can boost her attack stats by 5 times.), Resistance to One-Hit-KO or being one shot by any attack (Any attack that is going to take her out in one hit, she will barely survive with only 1% of her death rate left meaning that one more hit from her opponents would take her down.) and Automatic Regeneration (Her swords slashes can prevent her opponents from regenerating automatically.), Fire Manipulation (Can set her swords on fire resulting in setting her opponents on fire.), Durability Negation via Fire Manipulation (Just like normal fire, they will continue to burn the body of her opponent.), can change the shyrinte element of her sword attacks between silver and Diamond Shyrinte, Ignore speed via charging towards the opponent with one high speed dash attack using her two blades (Although it has a 50% chance of missing and she can only use it once every minute.), Resurrection (After she has been killed in anyway that's possible in the real world, her body will regenerate back to normal like nothing happened. Although she won't resurrect if she dies of old age (Meaning that she will still be able to die of natural causes without resurrecting. Instead her soul will reincarnate into another life.) if this has happened in a fight then she'll surrender unless it's a serious fight. Attack Potency: Room/Small Building Level (She is 15 years old. Accidently demolished her own conservatory once.) | Building Level via Statistics Amplification (Can boost her attacks by five times.) Durability: Room/Small Building Level Speed: Supersonic (Blocked several bullets from a gatling machine gun using her swords.) One of her attacks can ignore speed. | Hypersonic via Statistics Amplification '( 'Range: Standard Melee Range Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Room Class | Building Class via Statistics Amplification Stamina: Was able to fight for a few minutes without getting tired. Intelligence: Starts off the fight with boosting her attack and speed stats by five times and then starts attacking her opponents with "well" her swords of course. When her opponents are firing projectiles, she will run towards them while blocking them with her sword. If those projectiles are too big for her, then she will try to dodge them if possible. Once every fight she will set her opponents on fire if she can do so. If her opponents have a shyrinite element, she will change the element of her attacks to the element that counters her opponent's element. Whenever her opponent's speed have been boosted up to 5 times, she will use her dash attack (changing the element of her attacks blah blah blah you get the idea.) so she can destroy them. One time she will really use her dash attack is just before her opponents are dead, she will use it in order to finish her opponents off. '''Weaknesses: '''Her bones and weapons are weak against Gold Shyrinite in combat since she is a Silver Shyrinite Element. However, she can change the element of her attacks to diamond making them more effective against Golden Shyrinite. Other Noteable Victories -Alfredo (Poem Alfrediano) Alfredo's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and 8-C versions were used. Well, back when Alfredo had 8-C as a tier.) Noteable Loses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Glass Cannon Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users